


The Rat Incident

by reysfalcon



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, and a really romantic carmilla, and awkward walk in scenes better be in season 2, because i totally imagined a slightly kinky laura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reysfalcon/pseuds/reysfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A make out session leads to a fake rat infestation, Carmilla getting frustrated and Laura attempting to hide the fact she'd just made out with her very hot vampire room-mate. One-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rat Incident

The Rat Incident

It was roughly a month since they thought they'd defeated the light, and Laura and Carmilla were still settling into their relationship. Laura had become oddly protective of the brunette vampire, her typical fighting spirit not lessening at all. 

It was the little touches that Carmilla loved the most, even though she'd never admit them to Laura. She kept on bringing the vampire her blood, along with a cup of tea for herself. She no longer moaned about Carmilla's use of the shower, and let Carmilla sit on her bed as much as she wanted.

Carmilla hated to say it, but she was a bit of a closet romantic. She thought Laura was starting to get an idea, grinning more and more each time Carmilla did something vaguely affectionate. It wasn't her fault that Laura was just so tiny and cute.

There were times however, that their new found freedom to be affectionate with each other. There was no way they were going to admit anything to Laura's friends, but they were bound to get suspicious at some point.

Currently, Carmilla was lounging on Laura, body mostly covering the smaller woman's frame. It turned out that Laura particularly liked Carmilla's crop top, her hands running over it's hem, fingertips grazing the vampire's stomach.

"God, you're insufferable," Carmilla groaned, her lips momentarily parting from the smaller woman's.

Laura giggled, that high pitched squeal that would usually drive Carmilla absolutely mad, but right now it caused the exact opposite reaction. Laura grinned as the vampire moved forward again, capturing her lips. 

The smaller woman gripped Carmilla's crop top as the brunette bit on her lower lip. She perhaps should have been slightly concerned with her girlfriend being a vampire and biting her, but right now she couldn't give a damn.

"It's not my fault you walked in wearing this," Laura sighed, tugging at the hem, "I was just happily reading my book."

"That was my book, cutie," the vampire muttered, "and it is certainly your fault. I didn't expect a reaction like this, it's always the quiet ones..."

Laura eyebrows furrowed, knowing her girlfriend was just kidding, "Perhaps I'm not so quiet..." 

Carmilla let out a quiet moan, feeling Laura's hands move from her crop top to grip her hair.

She was going to retort, but the door opened, revealing two gingers standing there, grinning

She was about to moan about the lack of a lock on their door, when she felt herself thrown from Laura's bed, the warmth of Laura's body gone, instead replaced with the hard carpet of their floor.

Groaning, she lifted herself up, straightening out her crop top and glaring at the blonde.

"Guys! H-Hi!" Laura fumbled over her words, painfully aware that her cheeks were bright red and her bed was clearly crumpled.

LaF stared at the pair, noticing Carmilla wince as she massaged the shoulder she'd fallen on. Perry appeared just as oblivious as she always did, tutting at the mess of Laura's bed.

"Really, you should make your bed more often, Laura. It's really makes the room look more pleasing," Perry muttered, voice trailing off as she realised the mess of the rest of the room. She was pretty sure Laura's TARDIS mug was the home to some vicious kind of mould.

Laura coughed, spluttering as she looked at Perry, "Well, it's not my fault there's some kind of rat in here."

Carmilla spun round to look at Laura, being met with pleading eyes and small smile. Running her hand through her hair, she glanced at LaF and Perry, "Yeah. Cupcake over there thought she was a rat or something. I was just hunting for it. Hence why I was on the floor. Can't see anything though."

Perry's head shot up, drawn from being too distracted by Laura's TARDIS mug, "Rats? There's a rat infestation? It'll ring animal control right away, this is not acceptable..."

"You sure it wasn't just one of your weird vampire friends, Carmilla?" LaF asked.

"Nope. Probably just cutie here going mad..." the vampire muttered, her voice cracking slightly when she zeroed in on the large red mark sitting on Laura's neck. She forgot she'd given her a hickey. Shit.

Eyes glaring as the brunette accidentally let one of her nicknames out,Laura turned to sit up, and Carmilla knew that LaF was observant enough to notice the bruise slowly forming on Laura's neck.

"Shit! I thought I saw something!" Carmilla shouted, pointing under Laura's bed. It was lucky that Carmilla was aware that Laura actually had a fear of rats, and the shorter girl jumped back onto the bed again.

Perry squealed, moving into LaF's arms, and they all stood silently, waiting for Carmilla to make the next move. None of them liked rats.

Carmilla sighed, knowing that she somehow had to wrap this up, "I don't think anything is there guys, it might have just been my eyes playing up.

"Are you sure, Carm?" Laura asked, hesitantly putting her socked feet on the ground, like the imaginary rat would immediately come out and bite her.

The brunette laughed, moving onto her own bed, "Yeah, rats generally avoid cats, so I doubt there would be any in a miles radius of this room."

"Oh," Laura said softly, her mouth forming an adorable 'o' shape that made Carmilla painfully aware of the two gingers in the room.

Turning to them, Carmilla gave them a pointed look, "Now, what do you want? Apart from making it painfully obvious that we either need to get a lock or teach you some manners about knocking before entering."

Perry stuttered over her words, so LaF cleared her throat and instead spoke up, "We just wanted to let you know that Mum's back in town. Looks like she didn't get eaten by that big weird light thing like we thought..."

Carmilla groaned, burying her head in her pillow, "We're never going to get any piece and quiet round here."

Laura smiled, "Thanks for letting us know, guys. I think grumpy over there needs some blood, she gets grouchy if she doesn't have any."

Perry's face whitened as LaF laughed, "I'd find that highly terrifying if I wasn't so interested in the scientific facts. You know, Carmilla, if you want to come down and do some tests-" 

"Go away." Carmilla moaned, thankful that she saw Laura politely talking to the pair before they made their way out and Laura lightly clicked the door shut again.

Carmilla didn't bother lifting her head off the pillow when she felt a small body next to hers, an arm looping round her side and a cold nose nudging into the crook of her neck.

"Was there really a rat?" Laura whispered quietly, causing Carmilla to laugh into the pillow.

Lifting her head, Carmilla quickly kissed the girl beside her, "No cupcake. I just didn't want them seeing your lovely momento of our session together."

Laura looked at her quizzically, nose scrunching up in confusing, which the vampire found absolutely adorable.

"Your hickey, cutie."

"Oh," Laura's mouth pulled that little 'o' shape again and Carmilla couldn't help but kiss her abruptly, rolling over so her body laid lightly over the smaller girl's.

Carmilla parted for a second, looking into brown eyes, "You're adorable, cupcake, now where were we?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing for the Carmilla fandom, but it was very fun to do. I'll probably write some more one shots in the future (probably really light-hearted ones), or maybe even start planning a longer fic. 
> 
> If you have any prompts, don't hesitate to send me a message or leave me a comment. I'm actually thinking about co-writing a longer fanfiction (because it sounds like a really fun thing to do), so if anyone is interested in writing a Carmilla fanfic together, please send me a message!!


End file.
